Hetaoni: Until We Meet Again
by Catgirl10004
Summary: Based on the game Hetaoni. Will Italy ever excape the mansion? Or will he keep going in circles, slowly loosing his mind? Please R&R. WARNING: contains blood, gore and character deaths.


The wooden floors squeaked as I walked. I winced at the noise, but kept walking anyway. I had to get out. I had to get help. For Japan. For Prussia. For big brother Romano. And for Germany. They were all alive, I was sure of it! They are all very strong nations, so they will be fine, right? I walked around a corner and froze. A large, sickly white beast stood, back turned to me. I tried to scream, but I couldn't. It was like I was drowning on my own fear. He turned to the side, and walked out a door, floorboards creaking as he stepped. I sighed in relief, as I looked where the monster once stood. My eyes widened. There was a slumped figure.

"Oh god no... please..." I mumbled to myself, trying to keep calm. I tried to run to help, but my legs barely moved. I seemed like an eternity until I reached the figure. Air became stuck in my throat as I recognized the features. Chin-length wavy blonde hair. His stubble. A blue cloak, stained with blood. I had to bite my arm to prevent myself from screaming.

"B-big brother France...?" I gasped, tears slipping out. I reached out to touch his chest, where the monster left a deadly gash. I pulled my hand back. My palm was coated in a warm, red fluid. If I came here sooner, I could have saved him... I wept for a while, silently, and then stood up. I had been here too long. If I stayed any longer, the beast might come back. I took off my rucksack, and dug around. I pulled out a rose.

"H-here..." I said, choking on my words, "For you, big brother" I placed it on his chest, took one last look at him, and hurried out of the room, devastated. _If only I had been there sooner, if only I had been there sooner..._ I shook my head. I'm so weak, I wouldn't have been able to do anything anyways... I looked up, and my eyes connected with the last thing that I wanted to see. Its large, beady eyes looked into mine, and It started giving chase. I started to run the other way, too terrified to scream for help. I glanced behind me, and saw blood dripping from its claws. _Big brother France..._ I started to become light-headed. No! I can't faint now! I used the last bit of strength I had to run into a room, and then I blacked out.

"Ugh..." The back of my head hurt as I slowly woke up. I was reluctant to open my eyes, the beast could be right there, waiting. I took my chances. opening one eye after the other. Empty. I sighed in relief, and looked at my surroundings. I was in a simple bedroom, nothing fancy. There was a bed with green sheets in the corner, and it looked very comfy. But I couldn't sleep now! I had to find the rest of my friends, or that clock, or both. I needed to reverse time again, I will bring everyone back alive! I saw a gleaming piece of metal in the corner of my eye. key. I picked it up and looked at it, running my fingers over the tarnished metal.

"Kitchen storage closet, first floor..." I read. Strange. I didn't see a storage closet when I went into the kitchen the first time. I stuck the key in my rucksack and hurried off to the first floor, being as cautious as possible. It didn't take me too long to get there, as I was fast on my feet. I stepped into the kitchen slowly, trying not to make a sound. After a few seconds, I was sure that the thing wasn't hiding anywhere, and started to look around for a storage closet. There was wallpaper peeling off in a spot in a corner. I walked over to it and knocked. It sounded hollow. The wallpaper peeled off easily, and there was soon a door. I held my breath as I tried the key. It clicked. The room was pitch black. I fumbled around for a switch, and was shocked when the lights came on. It was full of food and bottled water! I had become quite thirsty, after all the running for my life. I grabbed a bottle of water and opened it. I smelt normal. I took my chances and started to drink. I instantly felt revived with the cool liquid running down my throat. The cool, clear, warm, thick, salty.. I spit out the rest of the liquid and looked at the bottle. Inside was a deep red fluid. I instantly felt sick. I turn the bottle to look at the label. It was white with red letters in all caps. ROMANO. My stomach and my head couldn't take any more of this. I emptied the contents of my stomach onto the floor, while bawling hysterically.

"ROMANO!" I wept between retches. Why didn't I notice the contents of the bottle before? Was I going mad? Insane? I sat on the floor, eyes blank. What did everyone do to deserve this fate? Why was the thing targeting me? I just want to go home with everyone and make pasta... I looked down and saw my shirt was bright red. I looked on the floor and saw the spilled bottle of Romano. I hugged my shirt, as if holding a piece of him to me, and curled into a ball. Footsteps were approaching. I curled up tighter, hoping that the thing wouldn't see me.

"Italy? Is that you?"

I turned around to the familiar voice "JAPAN!" I jumped into his arms, crying.

Japan was shocked, but didn't try to push me off "What happened to you? Where is everyone?" He said, noting the blood on my shirt.

"T-They..." I explained everything that had happened. France dying. Romano's blood. I was bawling by the end of it.

Japan looked shocked, but stayed calm through it all. "Its ok Italy."

"No its not! It's all my fault!" I screamed, and buried my head deeper into my hands.

Japan immediately jerked my head up "Don't say that! This not your fault! I have no idea what you are talking about, but this is not your fault!"

I looked up at him, still sniffling.

"Ah... I am sorry... I shouldn't have raised my voice like that..."

"No... It's ok... I needed that..." I said, slowly calming down.

Japan nodded and stood up "We should get out of here. The monster might smell the blood and come after us. He held out his hand to me.

"Vee~ I hadn't thought of that" I said, taking his hand. It was hard to act hopeful in a time like this, but with Japan being there, it was sure easier than being alone.

Japan looked at my shirt "You should probably change out of that shirt. I saw a closet on the second floor with some clothes in it. Lets go."

I nodded my head. The smell was stinging my nose, and it just reminded me of Romano even more. Japan took my hand and led me up the stairs, and to the closet. The clothes smelt musty, but at least they were clean. I changed my shirt, and felt much better.

Japan smiled at me "Better?"

"Much, thank you" I replied, managing a small smile as an attempt to hide everything that I was feeling at the moment.

Japan nodded, seeing through my pitiful attempt.

I heard creaking footsteps. "W-what was that?"

Japan pulled out his katana "Probably the monster. Italy, get in the closet. You will be safe in there.

"B-but Japan!"

"GO!"

I jumped back, startled by Japan's assertiveness. I climbed into the closet, tears silently slipping from my eyes. I heard the door to the room being smashed open, and I pushed the closet door open a crack so I could watch. I didn't want to, at all, but I didn't want to be in the dark while Japan was fighting. I had to make sure that Japan was ok. The monster burst through the door, beady black eyes falling on Japan. Japan winced but held his katana strong.

"YoU wOn'T MaKe It OuT aLiVe..." The monster snarled, and lunged at Japan. Japan used his katana as a shield and managed to dodge the things attack attempt. The thing snarled at its failed attempt, and lunged again. Japan grunted as he dove behind a bookshelf, which was about two feet away from the wall. The monster easily smashed through the bookshelf. Books scattered around everywhere. It managed to knock the katana out of Japan's hand, it landing next to the closet I was hiding in.

"No!" Japan gasped, grabbing a plank to deflect the monsters incoming claws. The thing smashed the plank into pieces. I closed my eyes. The sound of ripping clothes and flesh flooded my ears. I opened my eyes and Japan was on the floor in a crumpled heap. The thing's back was turned to me, and was walking out of the room. I hurried out of the closet, and knelt down by Japan.

"I-itlay..." Japan groaned.

"Japan!" I said, panicked "We have to get you out of here! To the doctor! Come on Japan!" I reached my hand out for him.

He pushed it away. "Don't waste your time Italy-san. It's too late for me now..."

My eyes were wide in panic "D-don't say that! We can get out of here! Promise me Japan! Promise me!"

Japan's eyes closed slightly "I'm not going to make p-promises that I can't keep..." His eyes closed further.

"Japan! Don't close your eyes! Please! I'll do whatever you want! Just don't close them!"

"I'm... sorry I-italy..." Japan closed his eyes for the last time.

"J-japan?" I whimpered, my voice cracking. "N-no... This can't be happening..." Tears were slipping out of my eyes. I couldn't take anymore of this. I just wanted to bring all my friends home! Is that too much to ask? Just to go home? I should have never told America about this mansion. Even with turning back time, it is always after when I told America about this place. I want to be done. I want out. I want to go home, make pasta, and talk to Germany, Japan and all of my friends! I reached for Japan's katana. "Y-you don't mind if I borrow this, do you?" I asked, wishing that there would be a response. I sighed and wrapped my hand around the tsuka. My fingers traced the sharp blade emotionlessly. I stood up, and bowed to Japan. _Until next time..._

Finding the clock was my number one priority now. I could not rest until I got another chance. I froze. I heard grunting in the distance. I held the Japanese sword close and crept closer. There was a door that was shaking violently, door knob twisting. Something was trying to open the locked door. I clenched the katana and slowly walked to the shaking door. I moved the knob ever so slightly, just enough to unlock it. I stepped back quickly and heard a faint click. The door slammed open, and behind it was a blue-eyed man, panting like a dog. My eyes widened in realization.

"GERMANY!" I cried out, dropping the katana and hugging him.

"Italy?" he said, in shock "What are you doing here?"

"Running..." I looked down to the floor.

Germany looked at me, and saw my pain. "Me too," he said softly. "Do you know where Japan is?"

I knelt down to the ground and picked up the katana I had dropped. I pushed it into Germany's hands, saying nothing.

Germany looked at the katana, tracing his fingers over it. "Japan..." he murmured. He Gave the sword back to me. "Here. You will need a weapon."

"B-but what about-"

"I'll be fine," Germany smiled dryly at me, "I have my whip."

I nodded at him, and we walked into the corridor. I was well light, with electric lights flickering on and off, making it all the more creepier. I stayed close to Germany, clenching the katana with white knuckles. I started pointing out directions to Germany.

"Where are we going?" Germany asked, confused "Have you been here before? Is it the way out?"

I smiled dryly "You could say that..." I looked up. The clock!

"Italy... Don't say anything..." Germany whispered to me, pointing at a white creature that seemed to be guarding the clock.

I put my face up to Germany's ear "I need to get to that clock..."

Germany nodded at me, and did something completely unexpected. He ran out in front of the monster and started shouting, acting as a decoy. I froze as the monster easily took Germany down. Germany didn't even put up a fight.

Germany looked up to me, eyes fading, "run..."

The thing stared at me, and started giving chase.

I started running, and didn't look back. My fingers grazed the clock's hands. _Until we meet again..._


End file.
